


On the Seventh Day of Christmas My Lord Master Gave to Me....

by Milky_Maid



Series: The Twelve Days Of Christmas In Allerdale Hall [7]
Category: Crimson Peak (2015), Original Work, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Anxiety Attacks, Apologies, Beach Sex, Cuddles, Day At The Beach, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Face Slapping, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Swimming, Underwater Blow Jobs, Underwater Sex, Vaginal Sex, Water Sex, bathing machine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 08:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17525633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milky_Maid/pseuds/Milky_Maid
Summary: Lillian's Birthday is coming up and she's asked her daddy for a day at the beach. Thomas decides to use the day for some underwater activities with a grumpy and disobedient Lavinia.





	On the Seventh Day of Christmas My Lord Master Gave to Me....

It was possibly the best weather Lavinia had viewed in the entire year. The sun was not too hot nor was the sky too cloudy. It was a beautifully warm day, with a cool breeze. The sand was nice a warm, a small cheeky smile glided onto her face. She wanted to peel away her bathing tights and bury her toes into the sand, but with the other servants and the children around, she didn’t know whether that was exactly appropriate.

Lilly and Edgar happy dragged along their pail and spade. Lillian’s hair tied up in her long wavy pig tails, bounced along the wind as she tugged Lavinia by the hand down the beach further. All changed in their bathing suits they took a very quick dip into the edge of the water and searched for sea crabs, abandoning their bucket and shovel for a moment.

Looking and waddling through the ankle high waves Lavinia crouched down to the children’s level and took them time for fun education about the tiny sea creatures.

“Miss Addington! What’s that!?” Edgar screeched before running behind Addington’s swim skirts. The young woman looked to what Edgar was so scared of before smiling and softly laughing. In the murky sand water he had discovered a red star fish. Sitting on a rock surrounded by barnacles the star fish lived happily.

“Lilly, Eddie look,” she said in a hushed tone, “It’s a star fish, he must be sleeping; we must be quiet.”

Their wide eyes widened even more at the prospect of Edgar’s findings. Lilly still holding Lavinia’s hand bent down more to a closer look at the bizarre and foreign creature. The children awed and ooed before looking at eachother. Lavinia smiled while she saw the children lift their little fingers to their mouths and breathing out a “Shhhh” sound.

They were kind little babes.

Edgar cupped his hands over his governess’ ear and whispered, “I want to search for some more crabs and star fish Miss Addington.”

Lavinia grinned and nearly kissed his sweet little cheek, but Thomas was not far behind. He walked along the beach, clearly watching her. She loved them, but she was scared.

_If I do something he doesn’t want, he won’t let me see them, won’t let me interact with them._

The Sharpe children and her looked around more rocks and washed up tree logs. Tiny silver fishes and sea snails lived there but star fishes were absence. Disappointed at their findings they decided to go back to the beach sand.

“Let’s build a castle Miss Addington!” Lillian cheered while her brother was already filling the bucket with sand. The inner child youth of Lavinia wanted to.

_Yes, let’s build a sand castle wonder land!_

But the call of a starving cock forced her back.

“Miss Addington, could you please come here.”

Turning around, she saw that her lord and master beckoned to her. In his black and grey stripe bathing suit and round sunglasses, he relaxed into at beach chair folded out by Benedict, who at the moment was opening up a large umbrella like covering. Besides Thomas was a tiny table. Books sat there clearly for him to read.

He was like a hawk and she was a duck. Sitting in the water and waiting for the killing swoop from the bird of prey. She was locked under his gaze and command. Oh how much she wished to disobey him and just stay and build sand castles. She bit her lip and stood up, brushing down the sand from her skirts and tights. Sighing whilst drudging up through the beach towards him.

Standing before him, her hands balled up into fists behind her back as she toed the sand and grunted, “You asked for me, my lord?”

He smirked, his glasses sliding down to the edge of his nose, his eyes looked down at her. Thomas lent down to pluck one of his books. The bible. Licking his fingers and flicking through the pages he kept her waiting on edge. What did he want? He was being an arrogant man, inconsiderate of her time with the children he should be spending time with.

Smoothly and extremely casual he said to her, “I just wanted to tell you Miss Addington, your bathing garments make you look very, very fuckable today.” It was like he was just asking the time, but with words that would make the devil blush.

Benedict coughed as he choked on hearing the words come out of Thomas in such a public area. Lavinia was slightly taken back but not surprised to say. Grunting and kicking the sand up into his lap, she stormed off in anger. His mouth dropped, he was going to call her back. She now didn’t care. If he would punish her, it would be back at Allerdale, she could take it. Besides a little smugness flooded through her chest knowing he left him in such a rude estate.

“Miss Addington! Miss Addington! Excuse you!”

His loud thundering rage catching her ear made her whine in worry, but her body kept marching away. Further and further from his beach chair. Lavinia’s feet started to speed up. She began pacing faster, eventually jogging and finally sprinting away. She ran down to the bathing machines. Tears melted down her face while she closed the canvas door.

She was sobbing and screaming without any noise coming from her mouth. Her hand lifted up to her face while she stepped into the water and sunk down until she was waist deep. Slipping off her tights under the water and pulling off the bathing dress she through them to the wooden bench. Swimming around naked, she felt broken and continue to cry. The waves rocked her body against th canvas.

Everything hurt inside. She felt disgusting. She just wanted to build sand castles, but he’d broken down all of hers inside. He had said far worse things in the past but this just pained her.

_One day, can he just not act like a brute from one whole day! Please god! This is a special day!_

The water around her waved again but this time it was a lot more erratic than smooth. Lavinia looked at the water she gently floated in. Something dark swam around her. The canvas rattled and Lavinia felt a wave of fear for the unknown. Lavinia swam to her bench and clothes, crouching her body up into a ball. When her legs lifted up, her foot glided against something that moved. She gasped and tightened her grip onto the bench.

SPLASH!

The water flew everywhere when the dark creature rose up to attack, a loud heaving gasp followed. Lavinia shrieked loudly. Her tears were very blurry but she could see the horrorfying creature before her. 

Thomas Sharpe stood hip deep in front of her.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a Glass of Milk! Next Chapter is coming soon!  
> ─▄▀─▄▀  
> ──▀──▀  
> █▀▀▀▀▀█▄  
> █░░░░░█─█  
> ▀▄▄▄▄▄▀▀


End file.
